Three to Two
by numberoneklutz
Summary: No longer a threesome with the wonder duo, Sakura struggles to heal her broken heart. The boys, however, soon discover something is missing in their relationship. Or is it a someone?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey y'all! I've finally returned! **

**School -coughprisoncough- started three weeks ago for me. **

**That threw a serious wrench in my already screwy schedule. **

**A really humungous wrench.**

**Now I have boxing, marching , seven clubs -I'm a compulsive joiner-, and a freaking ton of homework. **

**Life hates me. **

**That on top of all the community service my parents -and teachers- force me to do and several other time consuming tasks -like sleeping, eating, etc. (just joking)- have put a major damper on my updating. **

**Nevertheless, I will continue writing!**

**Just…a lot less than I would prefer.**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Disclaimer**I don't own Naruto. If I did, every hot male character would be madly in love with Sakura.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto and Sasuke made their way throught the marketplace hand in hand, looking as if they hadn't a care in the world. The exuberant blonde sported a sunny smile while the more reserved ravenet displayed only the mere traces of a grin -a sure sign of his joy to those well aquainted with the stoic Uchiha-.

The two ignored the questioning gazes upon them, their happiness making it a simple task to turn a blind eye. They had finally come out of the closet. Yes, the Uchiha prodigy and the Kyuubi container were gay…and they wanted the world to know it.

Sakura viewed the touching scene with an aching heart. Sure, she was happy that her teammates felt comfortable enough in their own feelings to finally declare to the village that they were a couple. She really was. Her shredded heart, however, made it hard for her to express her joy.

Maybe she was being selfish, but she couldn't help but feel abandoned. Before the two boys defined their preference, she had been part of their relationship. Sure, she knew the feelings they had for her couldn't even _begin_ to compare to the feelings they had for each other, but she had still held a place in their hearts. Tiny it may have been, but it was still something.

They had been a threesome. And though it had been a little hard for some of the villagers to accept, their relationship was tolerated by all. That, however, had been two months ago. Still, despite the time that had passed she still found herself yearning for them.

_So much for time healing all wounds._

They didn't know this of course, she would never burden them like that. The only one who deserved to bear the weight of her feelings was her, no one else. After all the only one to blame for her broken heart was her. She shouldn't have gotton so attached to them. She had always known, deep down, that their relationship wouldn't last. It couldn't. Their love was like a teetering tripod, two equal lengthed legs and one severely short one. She was the short one. It was a shaky relationship at best, one that was doomed to fail.

They loved her sure -at least that's what she told herself-, but it wasn't the type of love one had for a lover. It was a more…platonic type of love. Nothing that could compare to what they had for each other.

The affection the two men had for one another was an all consuming blaze that scorched everything in its path…and she had been burned to a crisp. The superficial passion they had gifted her with stood no chance against such an inferno, a snowball would have a better chance in hell.

Still, as she watched Naruto plant a tender kiss on Sasuke -and see the normally cold man's eyes warm- she felt her heart tear just a little more. _Stupid heart, you never listen to me. _Why couldn't she just move on? Those two apparently had had no problem doing so. So why did her heart insist on holding on?

_**No good will come of this. You do know that right?**_

She knew inner Sakura had a point. She was just hurting herself by still harboring affection for two men who were by all accounts beyond her reach. Still, even though her mind screamed for her to walk away, she kept her eyes fixated on the two.

_**You never learn do you? **_She heard her inner wearily sigh . _**You just have to set your heart on the ones you stand no chance with. Always putting yourself in an emotionally vulnerable position. Always determined to enter relationships that result in heartache! **_The frustrated voice of her inner grated on her already frayed emotions. _How dare she!_

**We're the same person damnit! If I'm so foolish, then you are too! **She felt tear pricking behind her eyes. _I can't stand this anymore. I **have** to leave. _

She turned abruptly from the heartwarming scene. With moist eyes and a lump in her throat, she hastily made her way through the crowd that had gathered to view the two lovers. Two. Only two.

She quickly muffled the strangled sob the came with that thought. _Only two. _

This was no way to live.

She had to do something. She was tired of moping around, fondly reminiscing of days that could never again become reality. She was tired of crying. Tired of feeling the aching hole in her heart. Tired of feeling empty.

But what could she do? Overtime in the hospital obviously wasn't enough, she needed something else to occupy her. Something else to take her mind off the ache.

She needed a job that took up _all_ her free time. Something that left her no time to dwell on her depression. Question was…what?

Her feet slowly came to a halt. _That the million dollar question isn't it? _She thought sardonically. Just _what_ was she going to do with herself now?

_**We could always travel you know. Be a wandering medic and take in the sights and sounds of far away lands. You are always harping about the beauty of the other countries.**_

Ignoring the barb towards her she pondered her inner's suggestion. Her? A wandering medic?

She'd never given that option much thought. Then again…she'd never contemplated leaving the village either. Why would she? Her entire life centered around Konoha. It was where she lived, where she worked, the place she shed sweat and tears and blood to protect…the place where her heart lay, in the hands of two shinobi who didn't much care for it.

She felt a painful jolt go through her tender heart and the last thought. Her inner was absolutely right, she should become a traveling medic. There was no way in hell she would **ever** be able to heal herself here. This village was too connected to those two. Too many things reminded her of them, of the time they spent together, of what they had accomplished. Everywhere she turned there was a new sight that brought tears to her eyes, that rubbed salt in her heart's gaping wounds. She **had **to leave, had to because _they_ wouldn't.

No they would never leave Konoha, not for any substantial amount of time anyway. Not again. It had become too ingrained in their beings. They had sacrificed too much, fought too hard, to simply walk away from here. They had finally been accepted and they were finally at peace. Two accomplishments they had never thought possible. They would rather die than give that up.

So it was up to her. If she wanted to separate herself from them, _she_ would have to be the one to leave this time.

It was her turn.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I plan to update 'Forgive and Forget?' either this week or next week. **

**Not entirely sure when, but it will be soon. I have a good chunk of it written already so it won't take me too long to whip the rest out. **

**Pairings in this story are more-or-less set but feel free to suggest your favorite pairings anyways. Who knows? Maybe someone will have such a good justification for a pairing that I feel obliged to go along with it.**

**Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I've been reworking another story of mine.**

**Revising Mist Maiden is currently my top priority, but I'm trying not to completely ignore my other stories.**

**I can't promise updates will get any faster, but they will come.**

**I just feel I owe it to the readers of Mist Maiden to improve and update that story.**

**Something I haven't done in a _long _time.**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**On to the reviews:**

**quivering quill**: Why thank you! I'm sorry I couldn't update very fast though, too many projects too little time.

**LittleFoxDemon**: LOL It does doesn't it. I didn't even realize that until you pointed it out. Sakura, however, will be a more cheerful wanderer. I love your Shippou icon by the way, that little guy rocks!

**les-liaisons-dangereuses**: Not a bad idea, nothing like jealousy to cure the boys' stupidity. Glad to hear that you're a fan of Forgive and Forget?, it's nice to have hard work pay off.

**BlueMi715**: -blushes wildly- I love compliments!

**harunosakua**: Thanks! The Akatsuki will actually be a rather big part of this story; one of my main reasons for writing this fic was to explore the natures of the members. Seriously, who can resist those hot bad boys?

**Bobbins**: Your reasoning for a Shika/Sakura pairing is the most sound I've seen to date. The couple is an interesting blend of similarities and differences…something I just may have to delve into in this fic. I can't promise romance between the two in _this_ story, but there will be something between them. Don't worry, the pairing is far from written in stone; its canvas is more like sand, subject to change at a moments notice.

**onigiri-kun**: Ecstatic that you like it! I'm happy you find the plot original, I try to keep my stories from being _too_ cliché.

**Corrupt Blossom**: I'm a Sakura/Itachi lover too! Still a little foggy on how to write their future interactions though. Feel free to make suggestions!

**B'Atrix**: -head inflates past a healthy size- Glad you think so! I'll keep on writing -though it may sometimes be at a turtle's pace- and I hope you'll keep on reading.

**dumbducky16186**: My favorite sand nin will play a significant role in this story, but he won't show up for a couple of chapters. Not sure what the end pairing will be myself, but I'll keep Gaara/Sakura in mind.

**won't be the Victim**: I'm still debating whether or not to make the final pairing a team seven threesome. I know what you mean, fics with that pairing might as well be on the endangered species list. I'll hold that pairing on the backburner for now, a strong possibility but a not a certainty.

**DamienAurora**: It's nice to have my story enjoyed, makes me feel all warm and cozy inside.

**cherryblossom279**: Happy you like it! I tried get the gay aspect across subtly instead of just announcing it, I think I was only partially successful. Glad you like the 'wandering medic' bit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I was wondering when you'd come." The calm statement was casually issued by a pensive Tsunade. The usually exuberant blonde gazed out her office window, a melancholy air tainting her aura. A light cloak of sadness enshrouded her, completely at odds with the motherly kindness on her features.

The resulting picture unsettled Sakura.

_Did something happen? _

Her teacher had a kind heart, yes, but she never displayed it this openly. People too often mistook compassion for weakness, so Tsunade made sure to hide hers behind a gruff façade of disinterest; the method had served her well in her political dealings.

For her to so blatantly show her softer emotions right now, something or someone dear to her was in considerable pain.

_Wait._

Pain.

The gears in Sakura's brain came to a screeching halt.

_Did she-_

The implications of the Hokage's statement were finally sinking in.

_What did she just say?_

Just…at a very slow trickle.

Turning startled eyes towards her softly smiling mentor, the roseate female sputtered out, "You _knew _I was going to do this?" Taking a quick breath to compose herself, she continued, "_How_?"

Of all the possible responses, of all the possible _reactions_, that was the last one she expected from her shishou. She had expected anger -after all, her leaving the village could be seen by her mentor as a betrayal of sorts-, disappointment -she felt sure her teacher would feel remorse for taking on such a weak student, a student who couldn't even overcome a simple heartbreak without falling into pieces-, and perhaps even sympathy -the Hokage _did _have a warm heart-.

In short, any _other_ reaction she would have been prepared for. But this, this calm acceptance, the understanding look on her mentor's face, she had not foreseen.

"Simple really," Tsunade turned pained hazel orbs towards her beloved apprentice, "I did the same thing after

Dan died."

Remorse washed over the young medic in relentless waves.

_How_ could she be so thoughtless? Sure, she didn't _know _her request -well, her intended request- would drudge up such painful memories for her teacher, but the sharp blade of regret penetrated her conscious deeply nevertheless.

"Shishou," her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears, "this isn't like that at all." She rapidly blinked her eyes, damning her stupid emotions. _A good shinobi must never show emotion _she harshly reminded herself._ Where the __**hell**__ is all my self-control?_ "My loss is nothing when compared to yours; this situation doesn't deserve the honor of you sympathy. I'm sorr-"

"Enough." The Hokage's brisk tone abruptly cut off her apprentice's rambling apology. "Sakura," blazing hazel pierced teary viridian, "they are more alike than you realize."

Seeing her apprentice open her mouth to protest, Tsunade held up a hand for silence. "True, the ones you love aren't dead, but your heart still mourns their loss." Her shishou's soothing voice was a balm to Sakura's aching heart; unconsciously, she drew closer to her teacher.

"And," she opened her arms to envelope her surrogate daughter, "you, like me back then, are denied the chance to recover in Konoha. They're your teammates; you move in the same circles, you can never completely escape them as long as you remain in this village."

The blonde medic tightened her embrace, "Every encounter with them, every whisper of their accomplishments or happiness is another blow. I'm Konoha's head medic Sakura," she murmured as she stroked her apprentice's rosy locks, "it's my job to make sure you heal, and you cannot do that here."

"Shishou," she raised misty eyes shining in adoration, "thank you."

_Why _had she waited so long to come to her? She should've known her teacher would make things better; Tsunade had _never_ failed her, and Sakura highly suspected that she never would.

Hearing the sincerity in her gratitude, the elder medic felt the first traces of guilt weigh down on her conscience. _I wouldn't thank me just yet._

Gently pushing the roseate girl away from her, she stared solemnly into puzzled jade.

"Is something wrong, shishou?" Sakura softly questioned.

"Just my priorities," the desolate blonde muttered quietly in self-reproach.

She turned away from the roseat girl, not wishing to see the everpresent pain shimmering behind her luminous eyes. She knew that just one glance would make her already weakening resolve completely crumple. _There has to be someone else _she thought desperately. _There __**has **__to be._

Her hesitance had nothing to do with the younger medics competence.

She had complete faith in Sakura; she had, after all, taught the girl herself.

No, it was her love for her surrougate daughter that made the very thought of sending the blossom on this godforsaken mission unbearable.

_**Why?**_the anguished Godaime demanded the kamis _**Why Sakura? **_

Her two apprentices were her entire world.

They were her children, her precious little girls.

The possibility of anything happening to either of them had tempted her on several occasions to throw both in a padded room deep underground in the most remote of locations where nothing could ever harm them.

But here she was, about to assign a potentially suicidal mission to one of them.

She cursed fate.

She cursed destiny.

She cursed the _**fucking**_ Akatsuki bastards and the **assholes** in the council who deemed it wise to send her youngest student on this mission.

The Godaime looked at her apprentice, at the vestiges of sorrow enveloping her.

The sight broke her heart.

_She needs this _she sadly realized. _She needs a purpose, something to devote all her time and energy towards. _With that epiphany, Tsunade's inner turmoil steadily dissipated, and firm resolve took its place.

_I'll give you the mission Sakura _she thought with a hard look in her eyes _but you have merely to turn it down for me to oppose the council til my dying breath._

"Sakura," the decided tone caught the medic's attention, "I have a proposition for you…"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Well…this certainly isn't my longest chapter.**

**I, however, wanted to post this to ensure my readers that I am, in fact, still alive.**

**Chapters in this story _will_ become longer; I may even come back and add more to this one.**

**But, as I explained at the beginning to this, Mist Maiden is my current focus.**

**Other characters will appear soon. **

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fic's been neglected for a while…actually **_**all**_** of my fics have been sorely neglected.**

**In my defense, I've been having a kinda crazy summer.**

**I really want to finish up some of my stories so I can get started on a batch of new ones.**

**My imagination's been getting the better of me and I'm having a hard time focusing on existing fics.**

**It's actually gotten to the point that I'm considering asking another writer to co-author Mist Maiden.**

**Either that or put that story up for adoption.**

**I'm still not decided though.**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"A proposition shishou?" Sakura's puzzled eyes took in her teacher's stoney expression. "What kind of proposition?"

And with that simple statement, Tsunade felt her resolve falter once again.

Sakura, with her large pools of emerald peering up at her in complete trust, was just too much for the Hokage's guilt-ridden conscience to take.

Those eyes, saturated with an almost childlike confidence in her leader, set every motherly instinct in her ablaze, making her want nothing else but to keep her little one out of harm's way.

_She's too young! _they screamed. _She's __**not**__ ready to handle a mission like this!_

"Shishou?" The rosy haired nin's soft questioning voice snapped the blonde out of her musings.

_I need to focus _the blonde thought beratingly. _I need to make __**absolutely**__ sure that Sakura is capable of completing this assignment._

Indecisive hazel eyes narrowed in concentration as the Godaime scrutinized her pupil, intently evaluating her youngest apprentice.

And, after a few moments of careful observation, she found what she was looking for.

Though shrouded in misery at the moment, the fighting spirit in the rosette was unmistakable. It was there in the hard glint of her eyes, in the proud carriage of her shoulders, in the hard edge of her jaw.

_Kunoichi_, they screamed; the signs visual proclamations of her status as a warrior.

Tsunade sighed heavily as she took in her student. _I have no right to deny her this _she thought in resignation. _She should be allowed to make the choice herself_.

Her little Sakura was a shinobi; a competent shinobi who, despite the current emotional turmoil in her heart, would _not_ accept failure on a mission.

_She **can **handle this _the solemn blonde harshly reminded herself _**I** trained her to handle things like this_.

"Sakura," the elder medic's heavy gaze fell on the younger, "listen _very_ carefully to what I'm about to say." The Hokage leaned back in her chair in weariness, her unease towards the entire situation making her feel every one of her many years. "This information," she warned her student, "does not leave this room, understand?"

Her apprentice studied her teacher's drained form. _Just what _she wondered apprehensively _is going on shishou? _Shaking her inner musings away, she refocused her attention on the present.

"Of course, shishou," perceptive emerald eyes met the blonde's gaze, "what classified mission do you need me for?"

Tsunade smothered the smile tickling the corners of her mouth. _Sakura_ she thought fondly _has been trained entirely too well_.

_Though _a nagging voice whispered in the back of her mind _that might not be enough_. The thought was a sobering one.

Forcing the dark thoughts, and the emotions that came with them, into her subconscious, she continued the briefing.

"As you know," Tsunade's impassive voice effectively concealed her misgivings, "the Akatsuki has, for reasons unknown to us, been striving to ligitimize their organization in the eyes of the nations' governments."

Sakura gave nod of understanding.

The blonde medic, mind heavily burdened, unconsciously allowed her eyes stray to her office window, staring unseeingly at the Hokage monument.

"This change in tactics," she murmured, "has us worried." Tsunade's gaze turned inward as she mentally sorted through her information.

"There," hazel narrowed, "hasn't been so much as a _whisper_ of illegal activity from the Akatsuki in nearly a year. Normally," the senior medic's eyes turned contemplative, "we would assume they were simply laying low."

"What," Sakura questioned quietly, "makes you think otherwise?"

"The fact that they have already established alliances with the governments and hidden villages of Water and Earth Country," Tsunade tiredly rubbed her temples, "not to mention some of the smaller countries like Tea and Wave."

The rosey-haired kunoichi listened numbly, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "They already have the support of _two_ great nations?" she whispered, barely concealed unease lacing her tone.

"Yes," Tsunade's lips tightened into a grim line, "and a treaty between them and the Land of Lightning is currently being negotiated. The question is," the troubled kage quietly mused, "why are they suddenly eager to work with the nations they once sought so hard to destroy?"

"I seriously doubt that they've come to see the errors of their ways," derisive viridian scoffed at the possibility.

"Exactly," the blonde agreed, "this 'change of heart' goes against the organization's very nature. They are plotting something," unfocused eyes narrowed, "of that much we're sure."

Tsunade shifted in her chair, bringing her elbows to rest on her massive desk. "But we need to find out _what_," piercing hazel bore into Sakura. "That's where you come in."

Her apprentice's eyes slightly widened. "_Me?_" she breathed.

The Hokage nodded in affirmation. "Our last informant," she stated as she rested her chin on her templed fingers, "managed to relay a vague outline of their objectives, but nothing more concrete. He, however," Tsunade briefly closed her eyes, "was eliminated three months ago."

Tendrils of trepidation snaked their way around the young woman. "Just _what," _she whispered,_ "_exactly does this job entail, shishou?"

Forcibly shoving all her anxiety and worry into the deepest recesses of her heart, Tsunade's hard eyes met Sakura's.

"In their attempt to legitimize their organization," the older medic locked gazes with the younger, "the Akatsuki has taken to employing hidden village shinobi; since you are known to be a strong medic and kunoichi, and since you are one of Konoha's most known shinobi, it is certain that they will approach you with an offer."

"The mission," Tsunade's eyes darkened, "will require you to infiltrate the Akatsuki and report back any and all information you uncover."

"Keep in mind that his mission is _not_ mandatory," the blonde's features were solemn. "And it's duration is indefinite, so," an indecipherable flicker passed through her eyes, "if you choose to accept, be prepared for a lengthy stay."

Emerald hardened, "This mission is necessary to insure the safety of the village, correct shishou?"

Tsunade paused as she considered the question. _What answer _the blonde wondered _is she waiting for? _She had just given the young medic a briefing on the situation, so what more did her apprentice want from her?

Deciding not to read too much into it, the kage answered the question with brutal honesty. "While not a definite threat at the moment, my instincts tell me that the Akatsuki won't remain so for long." Evaluating hazel studied her student's reaction, "So, yes, it is correct to say that this mission is necessary to maintain the wellbeing of Konoha."

"Then," resolved viridian met the eyes of her teacher, "what right do I, as a proud shinobi of Konoha, have to turn it down?"

The Hokage gazed upon the determined female before her. _I had a feeling _she thought with a bittersweet smile _she would react like this_.

Hiding her true emotions behind an impassive façade, she gave the rosette a conceding nod. "Very well," she handed over the mission scroll, "you'll find the mission details in there."

"Now," the female kage leaned back in her chair, "let's discuss specifics. Since this is an undercover operation, it can not be known that you are on active status; so, as far as others are concerned, you are simply on an extended leave."

"Okay, so what do I say is my reason for leaving? Finding my strength or something of that nature?"

"Studying and recording the medicines and healing practices of other countries is your official reason, what you choose to tell your friends," the blonde gave a dismissive shrug, "is entirely up to you."

The rosette inclined her head in understanding.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in question as she considered her teacher's surety over the Akatsuki's acceptence of her. "How can you be _so_ certain Akatsuki will approach me?"

"They are, in all ways, an opportunistic group." The kage gave her student a shielded look as she continued, "Word of your teammates' relationship will undoubtedly spread quickly, and, with all their connections, Akatsuki will soon know."

Sakura's face tightened as comprehension set in. "They'll see me as _vulnerable_," slight traces of anger laced her tone, "so, in there eyes, I'd be an easy target to _convert_."

The young medic shook her head to ward of her teacher's apology. "It's fine shishou," she gave her leader a wry grin, "it's better to be underestimated than over, right?"

A humorless smile graced Tsunade's mouth, "Right."

"So," Sakura forced a cheerier smile on her face in an attempt to lighten the situation, "when do I leave?"

"The sooner," a flicker of worry flitted through the blonde's eyes, "the better. I don't enjoy being in the dark, Sakura," deceptively calm hazel pinned her, "especially when I know monsters are lurking there."

"In that case," the rosette gave the kage a small bow, "expect me gone within the hour."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice in surprise, "No goodbyes?"

Sakura shrugged carelessly, "All the people I'm close to are out on missions, so yeah, no goodbyes." The pink-haired kunoichi scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "So, if they ask, will you tell the others that'll I'll be gone a while?"

"Of course."

"Well then," she went around the desk and embraced her shishou briefly, "I guess I'll be off."

As she watched her student vanish in a cloud of smoke, Tsunade sent quick prayer up to the kamis. _Keep her safe_ her eyes shone with maternal concern _dear kami keep her safe and bring her back home_.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Eh, not much to say.**

**So, until my next update…**

**Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, this fic hasn't been updated in ages.**

**I wonder if any readers even _remember_ this story.**

**Well, despite the uncertain existence of readers for this, I sudden had the inspiration to update.**

**So, ta da!**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura hesitantly made her way to the Uchiha compound, inwardly wondering what the _hell_ had possessed her to go there. _I haven't even spoken to them since the breakup_ she grumbled. _So why do I feel this stupid need to say goodbye?_

The medic sighed as she continued trudging her way to Sasuke's home. _I never knew I was such a glutton for punishment_ she thought dryly while staring blankly at her feet. _Who else but a masochist goes to see the two exs they're still in love with the day the two declare themselves a couple?_

It's like she _enjoyed_ having her heart trampled on.

She grudgingly lifted her eyes from the ground and trained them on her destination, vaguely feeling like a lamb led to slaughter. _I'll be there soon_.

The thought caused her heart to clench unpleasantly.

_**It's not too late to turn back you know**_. Inner Sakura quipped gently. _**If saying goodbye is so important to you, you could always just leave them a note or something**_.

Her inner had a valid point, but that just seemed like the coward's way out to her. **I've already made it this far, **she half-shrugged in self-induced misery,** I might as well go all the way**.

Inner Sakura let out a derisive snort.

_**Typical**_, she grumbled. _**You always **_**have**_** to pick the hard way, don't you?**_

**Don't complain**, Sakura chided absentmindedly, too focused on her current dejection to take offence. **At least my choices keep our lives interesting, right? **Her attempt at humor was not appreciated by her inner.

_**Whatever you say**_. A displeased inner Sakura sunk back into the medic's subconscious, not inclined to continue the conversation.

The bemused pinkette pondered her latest conversation. _Is it a bad sign when you argue with __**yourself**__ and __**lose**__? _She wondered, her mouth curved into a small half-smile. _I'm going crazy_, emerald eyes glinted in amusement, _and I don't even know it_.

At the sight of the Uchiha compound's gates, however, all humor left her features.

Why the hell was she doing this again?

Oh yeah, she had _no _fucking clue.

Just as she was turning to leave, rethinking the intelligence of the visit, an all too familiar voice called out her name.

"Sakura-chan?"

Cursing Naruto's _horrible_ timing she turned around, a friendly smile sliding firmly into place. "Hey Naruto," she replied with forced ease, "I was just on my way up to see you and Sasuke."

Tactfully ignoring the fact that she had been walking _away_ from the compound, the confused blonde made his way the kunoichi.

"Really?" Unsure azure eyes studied the female, "Any special reason Sakura-chan? You haven't been to see us since…," he trailed off awkwardly, uncomfortably aware of just how strained things were between them, "well, you know."

Shrugging off the comment, unwilling to deal with _that _particular can of worms at the moment, the pinkette looked at him with warm eyes. "Yes, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Her assessing emerald gaze ran over the blonde, taking in the subtle changes the past months had brought. _He seems…more relaxed_. She mused.

It was as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders; while nothing had changed about him outwardly, it seemed as if he'd undergone a great internal shift. _And come out happier for it_.

Sakura's smile became less forced. Naruto, her brash friend who'd gone through more hardship than any one person should, was happy; she had no right to begrudge him that.

But, while she didn't hold his happiness against him, her aching heart made it painful to be around it. "Is Sasuke around too?" she asked with false cheer, wanting to get the awkward reunion over with as quickly as possible.

Brightening visibly, seeming to completely buy her friendly façade, he gently grasped her arm and all but dragged her through the gates. "Teme was still out on the training grounds when I left, but I'm sure he won't mind the interruption."

Knowing how seriously Sasuke took his training, she doubted that. The pinkette dug her heels into the ground in an attempt to slow the suddenly energetic blonde. "This really isn't that important Naruto!" she protested, her heels leaving deep gouges in the dirt. "There's no reason to bother him!"

"Don't be silly Sakura-chan!" He admonished, a beaming smile directed her way. "Your visit is reason enough!"

Seeing that he would not be deterred, a resigned kunoichi merely followed him as he rapidly made his way to the Uchiha training grounds; grounds that they reached all too soon.

"Hey teme!" Naruto let go of her arm in favor of waving wildly at the Uchiha. "We've got company!"

Irritated obsidian eyes glared in the blonde's direction, before slightly widening as he noticed who stood beside him. "Sakura?" he called, disbelief coloring his tone.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry to bother you, the reason for my visit really isn't that important."

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, making his way towards them.

Suddenly remembering his hosting duties, Naruto, despite Sakura's protests, ushered their whole party into the kitchen and bustled about making a pot of tea and setting out some snacks.

This was how, moments later, Sakura found herself squirming under the combined attentions of her two teammates while tentatively sipping green tea.

_How the hell did a quick goodbye turn into a tea party? _She grumped in the confines of her mind, strongly suspecting it was all Naruto's fault. _Whatever, best to just get it over with_.

"I sorry to burst in on you two like this," she told them with a small smile. "But this won't take long, so I'll be out of your hair soon."

Naruto's eyes darkened, not liking what her statement implied. "You're _always_ welcome here Sakura-chan," fierce blue eyes pinned her, "_never_ doubt that."

She gave him the same small smile, dismissing his words as a polite gesture; something he was quick to notice. "Thanks Naruto, but this seriously won't take long. I just wanted to see you two before I left the village."

"Left?" Sasuke's gaze narrowed, nonverbally demanding an explanation.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for a while to hone up my medical skills." Her eyes became distant as she thought on what lay before her. "And I guess that made me a little sentimental," she gave a slight shrug. "That's really all I came here to do."

Obsidian eyes narrowed further, displeased with both the information and her nonchalant take towards the situation. Before he could comment, however, Sakura prepared to take her leave.

Setting down her cup of tea, she stood and gave her two hosts a quick bow. "Thank you for the hospitality, the tea was delicious Naruto."

The Uzumaki brushed off the compliment, unusually solemn eyes carefully regarding the sole female member of team seven. "There's no need for formality between _us_ Sakura-chan." Searching blue peered deeply into her eyes, searching for something Sakura couldn't even begin to fathom.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of her teammates, turned to exit.

"Oh, yeah," she paused and reached into her kunai pouch to withdrew five items. "Here," she handed the things to Naruto. "Can you please give those letters to Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai, and Ino for me? I didn't get a chance to see them, and I'll be gone by the they come back."

The blonde nodded and set the four letters apart, "What about this Sakura-chan?" he asked while holding up the remaining scroll.

"That's for you two," she smiled widely at them, her cheeks starting to ache from the strain. "I know how much you want to start a family Sasuke, and I know you love Naruto too much to look for a bride."

Emerald, shining with honest affection, looked fondly on the two males. "So I did a little experimenting and cooked up a jutsu that will, in conjunction with Naruto's sexy jutsu, make it possible for one of you to get pregnant and carry a baby to term."

Two pairs of shell-shocked eyes snapped to the scroll.

"Sakura," glistening azure stared at her in deep gratitude, "I can't even begin-" he cleared his throat as he began to choke up, "_thank you_."

Glittering black eyes echoed the sentiment.

Ruthlessly squashing down the bitterness welling up inside her, she curtly nodded. "Make sure to have some kids running around this compound by the time I come back and we'll call ourselves even."

A firm hand stopped her departure, "And when will that be?"

Sakura raised shielded eyes to the Uchiha. "When my job is done," she told him simply, looking away when his gaze became too piercing. "I think I've stayed too long," she shook off Sasuke's hand and turned her back on the two, casting a final warm smile over her shoulder. "Take care of each other, you two!"

And with that she left, leaving behind two troubled males.

"I don't like this teme," Naruto's turbulent eyes turned to the Uchiha, "it seemed to much like she was wrapping up loose ends."

Sasuke nodded, his gaze not wavering from Sakura's disappearing figure. "She was hiding something dobe."

"You noticed too?" The blonde gave a mirthless chuckle, "Sakura-chan must've forgotten how well we know her if she seriously thought we'd buy that crap about 'honing her medical skills'. She was obviously lying about her mission and I'm going to find out why."

"You mean _we'll_ find out, _you'll_ just fuck things up if you go at it alone." The Uzumaki bristled at the insult but remained silent, recognizing that now was not the time to argue. "Despite what she may believe," Sasuke continued, "she _will_ come back."

Obsidian eyes flashed.

_I'll make sure of it_.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**In my mind, the meeting between Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke was _suppose_ to be more angsty.**

**But, alas, what I planned in my mind and what I typed ended up being two entirely different things.**

**Go figure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a month or so since my last update, so I thought it high time to get to writing.**

**This chap's mostly a transitional one, so not a whole lot of action in it.**

**Out of curiosity, how many readers want the pairing to include Sasuke and Naruto?**

**And how many are content with leaving them a gay couple?**

**Feedback will not determine the outcome, but it might influence me.**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It'd been roughly four months since she'd left Konoha, and the Akatsuki had yet to make contact. _What the hell is taking them so long? _Sakura idly wondered as she sat nursing a cup of warm sake at the bar. She'd known she would go through a period of observation before being approached, but just how much longer were they going to make her wait?

She was currently in the land of snow, studying some of the local techniques for curing frostbite, hypothermia and methods of redistributing body heat. And while she found it all very interesting, she was starting to get impatient. It'd been four months already for kami's sake! A third of a year!

She knew it hadn't necessarily been a waste of time, she had picked up some useful new skills in her travels, but she wanted to start her damn mission already.

The rosy-haired kunoichi let out a silent sigh cradling her now empty cup. _And now, to top it all off, I'm out of sake. _As she contemplated the wisdom of ordering an entire bottle, a new cup was plunked down in front of her.

Puzzled eyes turned to the bartender. "I didn't order another cup."

The man just jerked his head to the right. "I know miss, it's compliments of the gentleman over there."

As the bartender left to serve another customer, Sakura surreptitiously sniffed her new drink before taking a small cautious sip. Satisfied that the sake was benign, she lifted her cup in a silent toast in the general direction of the sender.

"Not very trusting are you?"

Emerald eyes slid towards the speaker, who she vaguely recognized as the sender, as she gave a small shrug, "It's not lack of trust so much as stupidity."

The man, a rain shinobi by the looks of his forehead protector, chuckled. "And stupid is not something anyone would accuse you of being Sakura Haruno."

Her gaze immediately sharpened, evaluating the possible threat before her. "What do you want?"

He met her gaze calmly. "It's not so much what I want, rather than what I can offer you."

"And you're offering…?" she prodded.

"A place in the Akatsuki, the leaders have heard good things about you and have decided to extend an invitation to the organization."

Sakura restrained herself from squealing like an overly excited fangirl. _About damn time!_ "How long is the offer good for?" It wouldn't do to appear too eager.

The man was visibly surprised, unaccustomed to having offers not immediately accepted. "You have heard of the Akatsuki, right?" he asked hesitantly, confused at her apparent disinterest.

She nodded and gave him a pointed look, still waiting for a response to her earlier question.

"Umm, well to tell you the truth I've never had to wait for a response so I'm not entirely sure. How long do you need?"

"I was planning on staying here a week or so longer," she replied while casually sipping her drink.

"So your answer is yes?"

"I never said that, but I'll tag along after that if you're planning on going to the Akatsuki headquarters. I want to talk to the leaders before making my decision."

The man seemed to give an internal shrug before he replied. "I can stick around that long, I'll be here every evening so just let me know when you're ready to leave."

She nodded before downing the rest of her sake. The kunoichi pushed back her stool and started making her way out of the bar. Just before exiting however, she tilted her head back. "I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Hiraku Sato," he said with a small smile.

"I'll see you around then Sato." With that, she stepped out into the crisp afternoon air. _Hiraku huh? The name suits his current job._

She made her way down the street, clutching her cloak tighter. She didn't think she'd ever getter use the Land of Snow's perpetual winter. Her entire body was heavily layered and she _still_ felt chilled to the bone. Despite the miserable weather however, a grin spread across Sakura's face.

She was finally in!

All that time patiently –well…relatively patiently- biding her time until now had paid off. The Akatsuki had taken the bait! And while it was a tad bit degrading to regard herself as such, bait was a pretty accurate label for her in this situation.

If she were to be completely honest, however, she was glad of the time they'd taken before contacting her. Not because she particularly liked waiting, but because of the chance it gave her to pull herself together.

Though she'd put on a damned good act for her two ex-lovers, leaving Konoha, and them in particular, had caused her a boat load of anguish she'd have been more than happy to do without. Yeah, her mind realized that seeing them, even irregularly, kept her heart from healing and moving on. But her heart, the masochistic organ that is was, cried out sharply against the separation.

The fucking thing had been damn near unbearable the first couple of days into her journey, loudly protesting every step that took it further away from those two. It fought incessantly against inner, trying to persuade her into returning to the village.

Thankfully, after about two weeks into her trip, her inner finally got fed up with her heart's bitching and brow-beat the thing into submission.

Sakura had never been more thankful for her mental instability. Sometimes having another mind and slightly more vicious personality came in handy.

So, after finally achieving some sort of inner peace, she'd spent the time up till now transforming herself into the proud, independent, take-no-shit kunoichi she'd been before the whole Sasuke/Naruto thing reduced her into a pathetic, clingy, heart-broken mess. And she was proud of the result.

Sure, it would probably be some time before she was completely over those two. But she no longer succumbed to the heartache, she had her pride back. And for a person who'd been wallowing in self-pity for weeks, it felt damned good.

She couldn't wait till Akatsuki.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hiraku, according to a Japanese name site, roughly translates to 'pioneer'.**

**I though it suiting for his job as an Akatsuki recruiter.**

**I'm not sure what my next update will be on.**

**Either 'Forgive and Forget?' or one of my Hermione fics.**

**Inspiration is a fickle thing.**

**So until next time…**

**Later.**


End file.
